


Little Cat

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cat Ears, Collars, Crossdressing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Pet Play, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: Lovino decides to tease Antonio, putting to good use a maid's dress, a remote-controlled toy, and a good bit of teasing.





	Little Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/gifts).



“What a pretty kitty…” Antonio murmurs, half-reaching for his lover before snatching his hands back down. If Lovino is dressed up like this, he’s bound to have a plan. Antonio isn’t necessarily planning on playing along with it, but it’s always worth finding out what it is before throwing it out the window. It’s hard, almost impossible - he desperately wants to pull him closer, to kiss along the neckline of that dress, to drag his fingers up the length of his thighs and feel the softness there give way underneath his touch - but he somehow manages to keep his hands to himself.   
  
Lovino smirks. “If you touch me before I say you can, I’m tying your hands behind your back,” he threatens - or is it a promise? That little smirk is still playing on his lips, getting bigger and making him look even more kissable than usual. He comes closer and Toni can see that underneath his ruffled lacy skirt, a fluffy tail is hanging down - an exact match to the ears poking out from his curls.

That sight makes Antonio lick his lips. The ears, he’s seen them before, but the tail is new, and there’s something telling him that it isn’t attached by anything so innocent as a band around Lovino’s hips.    
  
While he’s drooling over the image painted by his imagination, Lovino is coming closer, cupping Antonio’s cheeks - he feels a smooth corner of something plastic against one cheek - and drawing him into a strangely chaste kiss.   
  
“Here,” he murmurs, a dusky red beginning to tint his cheeks as he pulls away and slips that little plastic something into Antonio’s hand. “You can figure out what this is on your own. You’re not  _ that _ dumb.”   
  
It takes him a moment to process everything coming out of those sultry red lips - Little Antonio is currently doing most of his thinking, after all - but when he does, he narrows his eyes. “That’s a very  _ rude _ way to speak to your master, little kitten. A maid like you is meant to be  _ respectful _ . I expect an apology.”   
  
Lovino looks like he desperately wants to tell him to go fuck himself, and more besides, but he put on the maid dress, he carefully rolled on the stockings, he working himself open to put in the tail. He has to act the part he chose to play. “I apologise for being so rude.”   
  
Antonio raises his eyebrows expectantly.   
  
“...I apologise for being so rude…  _ Master _ .”   
  
It clearly cost him a lot to say that; normally, it would take much more energy on Antonio’s part to get him so compliant.   
  
“ _ Good _ little kitten,” Antonio coos with a smirk. “Apology accepted.” He glances down at whatever it is that Lovino pressed into his hand and feels himself harden.   
  
He doesn’t need to be a genius to figure out what this remote control is for.   
  
Just to experiment, he turns the dial one notch, watching his little Lovinito closely. He’s pretty sure he can hear a new soft buzzing noise - although he might just be making that up - and he sees his little kitten jolt slightly. The smirk on his face widens. “Go on, get to work, little kitten,” he orders him. “There’s so much you’ve got to do in here, it’s really terrible.” Oh, he’s going to  _ enjoy _ this.    
  
As he idly flicks the dial another notch upwards, he idly wonders if he can get his little Lovinito to scream just from this.   
  
Despite Antonio’s best efforts, Lovino puts in less than minimal effort into tidying their room. He’s mostly trying to find the perfect angles to give Antonio an eyeful of the lingerie he picked out, wine-red and hugging every curve of his ass. The shade of the lace exactly matches his lips which have pushed into a grumpy pout at the instructions being given to him.   
  
“You missed a bit with the window, Lovinito,” Antonio calls with a sing-song voice, clearly very much enjoying this. “Go back and do it again, si? Or you won’t get your  _ payment _ ~”   
  
He bites back the instinctive “ _ How about you go fuck yourself?” _ or “ _ Fuck you, you do it _ ,” and forces himself to reply with a pretty smile - with just enough teeth in it to show exactly how close he is to snapping his facade of the obedient maid - and a syrupy “Yes, Master.”   
  
This compliance and obedience is about as fake as Alfred’s mac and cheese, but he still manages to keep it together. Even when he’d really rather just go push Antonio onto his back and fuck him stupid.    
  
Well.   
  
Stupid- _ er _ .   
  
He yelps as the tail - which has been buzzing quietly inside him, so steady that he’d almost managed to get used to it - jumps up in intensity without warning. Lovino turns around to glare at him and gets only an innocent fucking smile in return, as if the utter  _ bastard _ doesn’t know what he just did.   
  
“I’m not paying you to glare at me, little kitten,” he smirks at him. “Go on, get back to work, now~”   
  
Ooohhhhh, he knows he should turn back to the windows he’s wiping clean - spending far more time on the lower half than up high - and he knows his role means he should give a sweet little smile, but he just can’t  _ help _ himself.   
  
“Get fucked - you’re not paying me  _ at all!” _ he complains, jumping with another yelp at the savage twist of the dial controlling his tail. He turns accusing eyes on his lover. “ _ Toniiiiiiiiii,” _ he whines, trying to sound as pathetic as he can.   
  
“Don’t make me pull you over my knee, now, Lovinito,” Antonio replies. “You still haven’t cleaned up under our bed.”   
  
“You - you  _ pervert!” _ Lovino immediately accuses him, before snapping his mouth shut.    
  
“Ah, ah, ah. Cute little maids like you shouldn’t be throwing around accusations like that, Lovinito~” Antonio coos in a sing-song voice. “Now, finish up your work, okay?”   
  
Lovino shoots him a poisonous glower and huffily makes his way to their bed. The skirt and voluminous petticoats of his dress are bouncing with his every movement, and every so often they go  _ just _ high enough for Antonio to get a peek at the deep red barely hidden underneath the frothy white. Toni laments for a moment that Lovino’s ears aren’t more lifelike - he can only imagine how  _ cute _ he’d look if they could move with his emotions, and maybe the tail too. Mmm, yes…    
  
He imagines the tail flicking from side to side with Lovino’s irritation, and the ears swivelling back or flattening with the embarrassment that stains his cheeks that adorable shade of red. Maybe even little mewls and other cat noises that just convey his little moments of irritation that much better than  _ human _ sounds.   
  
The cat stuff was always  _ Lovino’s _ kink, but now, Toni feels like he’s starting to understand the attraction. His eyes lock onto that point where the tail is pushing aside the lace - maybe he should buy something for him that has a very strategically-placed keyhole for future use - and admires the perfect curve of his ass.   
  
Lovino hasn’t stopped grumbling to himself for a second, his act of the sweet, obedient maid gaining more cracks in it every second, and kneels down to be able to reach under the bed. That movement alone is more than enough to make the plug of the tail shift inside him and to press up against his insides, the vibrations sending little waves of pleasure through him. He bites down on his bottom lip to keep any embarrassing noises from slipping out, but when Antonio gives the controller dial a savage twist without warning, he can’t help himself. He cries out in pleasure, and lets out a half-choked moan of his lover’ name. His hips jerk back, as if trying to impale himself harder and deeper onto the toy.   
  
Antonio licks his lips, imagines Lovino fingering himself open to work that tail inside himself, imagining his  _ face _ \- did he take it slowly? Did he stroke himself? Or did he rush himself to get it in faster? Lovino always did have a greedy little ass, after all.   
  
Toni teases him with that little remote control for a while, pausing just long enough to open his jeans and free his length before making him jump and moan and make little breathy gasps again. And then he gets bored of just watching.   
  
“Lovinito, you’re being very neglectful of your most important duties,” he coos with a little smirk. When Lovino looks over, he spreads his legs and gestures down at his crotch and his hardened cock that is just aching to be inside him, one way or another. “What about  _ this _ task you need to attend to?”   
  
“Of course. How could I?” Lovino says with a playful smirk. “What a bad maid I am! But Master, I must remind you that you aren’t allowed to touch me! Not unless I say so!” He always enjoys setting impossible rules for Antonio to follow, it makes tying him up and riding his brains out so much more fun. A shit eating smirk spreads across his lips. He kneels down between his master’s thighs, letting out a startled sound - quickly turned into a catlike mewl - when his legs lock around him, trapping him in place.   
  
“You’ll have a hard time doing that with your own hands behind your back,” Toni smirks, leaning forwards. As he said that, Lovino could feel the cuffs clicking shut around his wrists. Antonio leaning over had brushed the tip of his cock up against Lovino’s cheek, smearing his precome over his skin. He pauses with only one wrist cuffed and looks into his eyes for a moment, silently asking if Lovino is okay with this.   
  
In answer, all Lovino does is turn his head to one side, his mouth opening wide, as wide as he can make it go, to suck in the tip of Antonio’s cock.   
  
Antonio groans and quickly finishes cuffing his hands behind his back before settling his own hands in Lovino’s hair, careful not to disturb his fluffy ears. He can see his precome still glistening on his cheek, but then all thought is driven from his mind when, in one single smooth action, Lovino bobs his head down until Antonio can feel his tip pressing against the back of his throat. He gags slightly and has to pull away, leaving a blood-red ring around the base of his cock that marks where his lips have managed to reach, and starts sucking lightly on the tip before going back down again more slowly.   
  
Toni suddenly remembers that he still has that tail buzzing away inside him and turns the dial up again, just one notch. His hips twitch at the moan Lovino lets out, muffled by his dick.   
  
“If you come,” he murmurs, “I’ll spank you like the dirty little kitten you are.” This is a threat and a promise at the same time.   
  
Lovino instantly looks up at him with a challenge in his eyes, the little brat, and immediately returns to sucking his brains out through his dick. He’s very good at it; he gets more than enough practice to be an expert.   
  
Toni keeps playing with the control, never letting the toy stay at the same intensity long enough for him to get used to it. He flicks from one to four and back again, and as Lovino’s muffled moans vibrate down his length, he feels himself getting closer and closer. His lover’s hips are rocking back and forth as well, trying to get that tail inside him to shift and move inside him just enough to hit  _ that spot. _ And then, when he’s managed to hold himself  _ just so _ , he feels the vibrations - which had been settled at one and two for a while - kick up to the maximum setting without warning.   
  
Even if he  _ had _ been trying to follow Antonio’s orders, he knows he still would have been helpless against this. The vibrating tip is pressing right up against his prostate, and he was close enough already before that jump. He moans Antonio’s name and comes hard. Only a fraction of a second later, Antonio fills his mouth with one rough thrust of his hips. Lovino tries to swallow everything Toni gives him, but some still spills out when he pulls back his softening cock.   
  
Toni looks down with satisfaction at his lover’s beautiful face. His come is running down his chin, and all of the skin around his lips is stained a deep red with smeared lipstick. It takes a few deep breaths for him to recover; Lovino has always been talented with his mouth, and even with his hands behind his back, nobody sucks cock as well as he does.   
  
When he has recovered, he carefully readjusts one of his fluffy ears that he’d accidentally knocked askew. “ _ Naughty _ little kitty,” he murmurs into his ear - his  _ real _ ear. “Coming when I told you not to. Remember what I told you would happen if you disobeyed me?”   
  
Lovino swallows. Of course he remembers; he wants nothing more than the sting of Antonio’s hand on his ass. That doesn’t mean, however, that he’s going to take this ‘punishment’ without a fight. “So what if I did? I don’t have to follow every single damn order you give to me!” He pulls at the cuffs on his wrists, every little movement making him acutely aware of the mess he’d made in his lingerie, and the toy inside him still buzzing away.   
  
Antonio seems to remember it as well, and quickly clicks it off. Lovino breathes a sigh of relief as it finally goes still inside him.   
  
“I think it looks like my little maid has forgotten his position! Ahhh, Lovinito, my cute little kitty… No more words from you, little cat.”   
  
Lovino opens his mouth, about to speak, wanting to demand to know what he meant, but his words are cut off short in his mouth as Antonio hauls him over his lap, wrists still cuffed behind his back, and flips his skirt up out of the way. Lovino can feel a possessive hand resting heavily on the curve of his ass. His thumb is nestling into his crack, just above the bulge of where his tail is. He nudges it just enough to make the toy shift inside him.   
  
“I think I’ll have to take this out,” he says. “But these… Mmm, I want to keep them on. What do you think?”   
  
From the tone of his voice, Lovino  _ knows _ he has that damn sadistic,  _ sexy _ smirk on his stupid face.   
  
He pushes aside the blood-red lace and tugs lightly on the base of his tail. “Answer me, little kitten.”   
  
_ Little kitten…? _ Wait - shit-  _ that’s  _ what he meant, the damn pervert!   
  
With his face hot enough to fry an egg on, Lovino forces out a little meow and feels an approving pet in response to his stocking-clad thigh. So he was right. Shit.    
  
Lovino wants desperately to tell him to go fuck himself, but the way he’s playing with his tail makes him forget how to speak. He’s still over-sensitive, and all attempts to speak just leave him making incoherent little gasps and mewls. Antonio doesn’t toy with him for too long, though, and pushes the lace aside to pull out the tail with a wet sucking sound. He brushes the tip of his thumb over Lovino’s puffy hole, then pulls his hand back to deliver a sharp  _ smack _ . He jolts in his lap and lets out a little cry. His arms are useless, but he still strains against the cuffs anyway. Toni pinches his inner thigh through his stocking, just below the garter - lacy and matching his underwear perfectly - and Lovino goes stock still.   
  
“Stop fighting me, you little brat. You brought this on yourself and you know it.”   
  
“ _ Fuck y- ah!” _   
  
His cheeks bounce and jiggle so satisfyingly with the force of the smack.   
  
“So rude of you, little cat! And I thought I told you you’re not allowed to speak, hmm?” He doesn’t give him a chance to respond, instantly bringing his hand down again and again and again, going until his palm is sore and Lovino’s cute little bottom is as red as the smears on (and around) his lips.    
  
He strokes and rubs the sore skin tenderly, having slipped that lingerie off completely, while his little Lovinito sniffles softly. Even if he did enjoy it - which the hardness now pressing against Antonio’s thigh tells him that he very much did - nobody can deny that a good spanking does  _ hurt _ . Toni finally releases his hands and tenderly rubs his wrists before releasing them with a little kiss to each one. He encourages him to sit up so he can draw him into a tender kiss or two. Or three. Or ten.   
  
Eagerly, and still sniffling from the soreness of his spanked-red bottom, Lovino kisses back, draping his arms around his neck to hold himself close.   
  
“Go lie down on our bed,” Toni murmurs into his ear. “I’ll be right with you, I promise.” He’s still amazed by how quickly Lovino follows orders after a spanking. It seems that he always is so much more compliant directly after having his bottom smacked to a bright glow. There isn’t a long wait until Toni joins his lover in bed, but he doesn’t let him see what he was doing until his hands are at his neck, carefully buckling something on.   
  
Lovino feels the soft padding of the collar - of  _ his _ collar - tightening around his neck. His eyes flutter closed and he swallows. There’s something about it, about the visual  _ mark _ of belonging, that always makes his stomach twist pleasantly. A finger flicks the little tomato charm at his throat, but he keeps his eyes tightly closed. Hopefully, if he doesn’t open his eyes,  _ he _ won’t see how much it affects him. A slim hope, but still a hope.   
  
“Mmm, I wish I could have you wear this all the time, Lovinito. It always looks so  _ cute _ on you!”   
  
His eyes snap open to glare at him. It’s a slightly weaker glare than usual, but his fierce golden eyes never fail to make Antonio feel  _ weak _ . Unable to help himself, he leans in for another kiss, slower than before.   
  
“How did I get so lucky as to have  _ you _ , gatito?” he murmurs with adoration plain to hear in his voice.   
  
Lovino softens underneath him and kisses back tenderly. “Because I find your uselessness endearing,” he replies with a teasing little smirk. “And - and you have a nice smile. A kind one.” It’s weird, he knows, but he finds this moment of tender affection more intimate and making him more vulnerable than any of the times before when he’s been lying over his lap until his ass glows, or any time he’s been restrained, or even the few times he’s been blindfolded.   
  
“My uselessness?” Toni replies, a little grin on his face as he starts peppering him with little kisses. “What about me is useless, huh?”   
  
“I’m lying right here and you’re  _ still _ not fucking me into the bed?” he suggested.   
  
“So I try to be sweet and romantic, but all you want is my dick?” he asked, mock-wounded. “I’m hurt, Lovinito, I’m really hurt.”   
  
He pushed up just enough to brush their lips together. “You’ll get over it.”   
  
Antonio kisses back for a moment before pulling away. “Push your thighs together,” he murmurs to him, splaying his large hands out as he firmly pushes Lovino’s knees up to his chest.    
  
The stockings have bunched up in places, and they’re definitely suffering from a little wear and tear around the knees, but they still hug his legs beautifully, and the way they make that indented ring around his Lovinito’s plump thighs gives him the near uncontrollable urge to tease them, to kiss them, to  _ bite _ them until he’s left all those marks that say exactly who he belongs to. “No, tighter than that.” He moves his hand and presses his thumb in between them, feeling the tightness in the muscle as he strains to hold them together enough to satisfy him. “Yes… perfect,” he breathes.   
  
That little blush on his kitten’s face deepens as he realises exactly what Antonio plans to do. “Wait-” Lovino says.   
  
Antonio freezes, looks down at him with worry. Has he overstepped? Has he trodden on some invisible line without realising? He opens his mouth to ask any one of the tornado of concerned questions blowing around his head.   
  
“I - just - promise you’ll - I want - just - just give me more fucking kisses, okay?” he manages to demand.    
  
Toni laughs with relief and promptly leans in again to press a light kiss onto his perfect lips. “Anything you desire, tesor~!” It seems he hasn’t been paying nearly close enough attention to his darling little prince’s required quota of kisses. He gives him a few more, quick and light and scattered like freckles over his face. “I’ll give you all the kisses you could ever want!”   
  
“You - shut up,” he pouts, before pulling him in for another kiss. “Are we fucking or what?”   
  
“What a way with words you have, mi principe,” he murmurs before slowly pressing his dick in between Lovino’s thighs, pushing up between them to rub against the underside of his length.    
  
Lovino moans softly; even through the stockings, he can feel the heat against his skin, and the nudging against the base of his cock makes a shiver go down his spine. He pushes his thighs together more, tries to get them tighter, wonders how it feels for Toni and if he can hold off on (embarrassingly) coming just from this. His lover wastes no time in beginning to fuck his thighs  _ properly _ , but still pushes in closer to take his mouth in filthy kisses.   
  
When Antonio feels himself getting closer, he reaches around and wraps his hand around Lovino’s dick, moving it in time with his own rough thrusts. The friction of those thigh-highs against his cock, as well as the softness and heat of his thighs make it impossible to hold out for long. He comes, spurting over Lovino’s stockings and the ruffles of his skirt. It only takes a few more strokes to take Lovino over the edge as well, and he kisses him, lazy and deep. They lie in their own mess, uncaring of clean-up and perfectly content just to be in each other’s arms.


End file.
